


VR Sides

by TerraBrownWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Set in the future, Simulation, vr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: In the future, VR technology has advanced greatly. A new device allows users to connect their consciousness online. The result? Worlds in which both users can build and interact with. Tools and adventures that may only happen in dreams can be experienced. While most users tend to only have one avatar at a time, some unique people may have multiple avatars, each a part of themself, but with unique personalities. Welcome to the future.---------------------------------------------My sides and Terra's meet and interact in a VR room. It totally stays fluffy. Tottttaaallyyyy... xD You can't blame us. We can't help it.- Space





	1. Introductions

In the future, VR technology has advanced greatly. A new device allows users to connect their consciousness online. The result? Worlds in which both users can build and interact with. Tools and adventures that may only happen in dreams can be experienced. While most users tend to only have one avatar at a time, some unique people may have multiple avatars, each a part of themself, but with unique personalities. Welcome to the future.  
  
...  
  
_Sequence loading..._  
  
_Establishing connection..._  
  
...  
  
Xia blinks and looks around the empty room. “Hello?” She calls hesitantly.

"Hey..." A shy side sticks her head out of a corner she wears a tan jacket her hood up. Half of her hair is pink the ear down. Half of her face is painted green from the nose up. She wears blue shoes and black sweats. Her hands in her pockets she looks nervous.

“Hey. What’s your name?” Xia smiles. Her knee-length sparkling blue dress that looks like a waterfall glitters as she moves, a variegated dark turquoise infinity scarf that rests from her left shoulder to her right hip swishing, silver cape fluttering behind her. Her brown hair is long and straightened, her bangs braided back like a crown while the rest of her hair hangs freely around her shoulders.

"Evelyn, yours?" Evelyn doesn't look her in the eye. She looks at her dress.

“Xia.” She extends a hand.

Evelyn takes it. "You dress like Pacifica."

“Really?” Xia shakes her hand.

Evelyn nods "She thinks she's a princess."

Xia chuckles. “I’d rather be a knight. Though Logic keeps saying knights don’t wear dresses, but who knows!? I could be an undercover knight!” She smirks.

Evelyn nods "Yeah... Sorry you probably we're expecting better."

Xia frowns. “What do you mean?”

"I'm a piece of shit."

There’s something like a vortex behind Xia.  
  
_“Avatar entry complete.”_ The computer voice says over the invisible speakers.  
  
A figure wearing a loose, soft peach tank top that reads ‘Love, Hope, Dream’ and denim shorts comes running towards them. “SQUARE UP CUTIE!”  
  
Xia face palms. Evelyn runs. Another vortex forms behind Xia.

 _“Avatar entry complete.”_  
  
“Brix! Stop scaring her!” A figure with her curly hair cut short, wearing a black, white, and silver plaid button up and jeans chases the girl in the pink shirt.  
  
Brix chases Evelyn, unkept curls bouncing in her face. Evelyn disappears.

 _“Avatar disconnected.”_ Another vortex forms. _“Avatar entry complete.”_  
  
“Great. Now she hates us...” The new entry says. She wears dark blue jeans and a smokey gray hoodie with yellow ducktape highlights and an infinity symbol and a semi colon embroidered on the left side with silver thread. The inside of her hood has a blue lining. Her straightened short hair hangs over her eyes that are underlined with eyeshadow.  
  
“ATHENA!” Xia exclaims. “You’re wearing the hoodie I made you!” She beams with pride. “And might I say it looks very dashing on you.”  
  
Athena rolls her eyes.  
  
“Why are you wearing eyeshadow?” The girl in the plaid shirt asks.  
  
“Aesthetic.” Athena replies. “Something you know nothing about, Marie.”  
  
“EXCUSE ME! Have you _seen_ Logic’s style? Ya gurl got swag!” Xia exclaims.

A vortex forms. _"Avatar entry complete"_  
  
The new entry wears a black business suit. She has her arms are around her back. She has pink frame glasses. She looks around. "Who scared Evelyn?"

Xia eyes the new person analytically. Athena hisses and moves close to Brix protectively. “I didn’t mean to...” Brix frowns.  
  
“And you are?” Marie steps in front if the others.

"My name is Leta. I am sorry about Evelyn. She is very shy and she said someone was wanting to fight with her? If Evelyn did anything wrong I assure you-"

“Oh no! I didn’t mean actually fight!” Brix runs forward, despite Marie’s best attempt to grab her. “She was talking bad about herself. I wanted to hug her...”

"Oh I see well you need to be calmer with Evelyn. She can be very jumpy."

Marie pinches the bridge of her nose. “Brix, this is why I said you can’t say you’re going to fight people. It could get you arrested or worse!”  
  
“What’s worse than being arrested?” Athena says, scrolling through her phone, laying on the ground.  
  
“I don’t know.” Xia thinks.  
  
“Oh please don’t get her started. I don’t need-“  
  
“IVE GOT IT!” Xia interrupts Marie. Athena raises an expected brow. Xia grins. “Emo school.”  
  
Athena dead pans. “Really?”  
  
“May I remind you that neither of you are emo!” Marie says.

“Emo is scary but relatable.” Brix comments quietly.

Leta nods "I see, who are all of you?"

They all look at each other. “We would appear to be Space underscore Angel One’s avatars.” Marie states.  
  
“I’m obviously her favorite.” Xia says.  
  
“Shut up.” Athena grumbles.

Leta nods "Me and Evelyn are Avatars of TerraBrownWriter."

Marie nods. “That would make sense. So we are in a private chat room-“  
  
“I’VE GOT TWO FACEEEESSS!” Xia breaks into song.  
  
Marie covers her face. “Please excuse her. She had coffee.”  
  
“COFFEEEEEE!”  
  
“SHUT UP!” Athena shouts.  
  
“Xia, please don’t upset Athena.” Marie begs.  
  
“Aww. Is the wittle Angsty Anxiety gonna hiss at me?” Xia smirks.  
  
“I can and will tear your face off.”  
  
“Um. Please no.”  
  
“Girls. Stop.” Brix frowns.  
  
Xia and Athena look down. “Sorry...”

"I see some issues in your group. Would you like to talk about it?"

“What?” Marie looks at Leta.

"Athena and Xia don't look to get along."

“They’re just playing. Most of the time...” Marie looks over at them. “Xia being creative helps Athena calm down. When that doesn’t happen, they both get snippy at each other. I try to make time for Xia’s creative tangents, but sometimes it just doesn’t work.”

Leta nods and a chair shows up. She sits down. "Can I hear that from Athena and Xia?"

Marie tilts her head. “What do you do? Exactly?”

"I'm a counselor and it's better if I get my information from the source because you don't know as much as you think you do."

“Okay... but Athena’s not going to take kindly to this...”  
  
“Yeah, open up about our deepest darkest secrets to a complete stranger? Fat chance.” Athena says right behind Marie, causing the later to flinch.

“It’s not the first time...” Brix mumbles and summons a gray hoodie, slipping it on.

“When did you get there?” Marie asks Athena.

“I’m everywhere.”  
  
“That is impossible. You cannot be everywhere.”

A vortex forms. _“Avatar entry complete."_  
  
"Ok which one of you attacked my jelly bean!?" The new comer looks a lot like Evelyn expect her hood is down and she has no face paint.

Brix hides in her hoodie. Marie looks over at her then at the new person. “I can assure you that Brix meant no harm to your... ‘jelly bean’... she merely wished to comfort her, though she came off as aggressive, and for that, I apologize. It will not happen again.”  
  
“You sure about that?” Athena raises a brow.  
  
“Oh hush Jack Smellington.” Xia crosses her arms.  
  
“Outdated.”  
  
“HOW DARE YOU! SANDERS SIDES IS NEVER OUTDATED!” Xia shrieks.  
  
“Fine. Outdated prince.”  
  
“HOW DARE YOU INSULT ROMAN!!!”

The new comer blinks before she smiles. "You guys like the Sanders Sides too!?"

“YES! OMG GURL!” Xia runs towards her. “Who’s your favorite side!?” She bounces with excitement.  
  
Athena groans. “Another one... yayyyy... more socializing...”

"Got to love Patton, you?"

“Roman all the way! I mean, he’s a prince! How could you not!?”  
  
“Need I remind you he’s gay.” Marie says.  
  
“ROMAN COULD BE BI! JUST LET ME DREAM!”  
  
Brix giggles.

"I'm Molly." Molly offers her hand.

Xia shakes her hand. “Xia. Nice to meet you!”

"Favorite ship?" Molly asks.

“Ooo... that’s hard.”  
  
“All of them. Literally all of them.” Athena says.  
  
“Hey! It’s my question!” Xia glares at her. She looks back at Molly and opens her mouth, but Marie beats her to it.  
  
“Logince if she’s feeling ‘spicy’. She claims to be the first on the Loceit bandwagon. Royality has recently become a favorite of hers as well. Oh. And Analogical.”  
  
“IT’S JUST SO PURE AND SUPPORTIVE AND UNDERSTANDING.” Brix wipes a tear from her eye.

“What about you?” Marie asks, trying to be polite amidst the others losing all sanity.

Leta frowns "You answer a question to Xia for her. Why? That seems rude."

Marie opens her mouth then closes it and looks down. “Sorry... habit.”

Molly looks at Xia. "I personally like Analogical. It makes the most sense to me." She smiles  
  
"Pacifica really likes Sander Sides she always writing fan fiction about them."

“REALLY!?” Xia looks at Leta.  
  
“Oh please no-“ Athena pulls her hood up.  
  
“I DO TOO! WE NEED TO COLLAB!” Xia jumps and squeals.

Molly giggles. "I don't write that's all Passion."

“She goes by Passion too?” Marie questions.

Molly nods. "I'm Morality."

“I’m Passion.” Xia smiles and points to Brix who’s still crying over how precious the ships are. “That’s Morality. Athena is Anxiety.”  
  
“I am Logic.” Marie says. “For some reason Xia continues to call me Logic though she knows my name.”  
  
“Sorry. I just can’t seem to switch.” Xia says.  
  
“Oh no. I don’t mind.” Marie assures.

Molly nods "Well Pacifica is Passion and my little jelly bean is Jealousy."

Athena narrows her eyes. “Jealousy?” Marie questions.

"Yeah!"

"She has self worth issues." Leta states.

“Which summoned Brix in full Patton mode.” Xia states.  
  
“Can you like, not? Make a Sanders Sides ref for five minutes?” Athena looks at Xia.  
  
Xia walks over and looks her in the eyes. “LADIES LORDS AND NON BINARY ROYALTY!” She screeches.

"Watch me slay this geek and do it joyfully." Molly says.

“I’LL VANQUISH ANY VILLAN WITH THE GALL TO TRY AND TOY WITH ME-“  
  
“Ughhhh! Shut uuuup!” Athena pulls her hood over her face. Xia frowns.  
  
A vortex forms. _“Avatar entry complete.”_  
  
Xia turns around and lets out a murderous scream. She runs and hides behind Marie. Marie holds her protectively and glares at the figure in a red cloak, hood pulled up, hiding their face. Athena looks up and hisses. She gets up and moves closer to Marie and Xia. Brix comes over and hugs Xia.

Molly goes up to the figure. "Hi! I'm Molly." She offers her hand. Leta frowns and stands.

The figure extends a pale hand, fingers covered in a soot like substance. He shakes her hand. “Nico.”  
  
"Your hands are dirty. You should really wash them."

"Molly don't be rude." Leta says  
  
Molly lowers her head. "Sorry Leta, sorry Nico."

“They’re not dirty. They are meant to leave his mark.” Marie glares at Nico.  
  
Nico chuckles. “Always the smart one...”

Athena growls. “I will never understand why you decided to name him and your character Nico...” She grumbles. Xia whimpers and cowers.  
  
“Nico, what do you want?” Marie stands tall.  
  
“Only to see my _dear_ friend Passion. Is that too much to ask?”

“Your tricks don’t work on me. You should leave.”  
  
Nico raises his hands. “As you wish. I look forward to your next creative session, Passion.” Nico disappears.  
  
_“Avatar disconnected.”_  
  
Xia visibly relaxes. Athena frowns. “Sorry... I forgot he’d show up...”  
  
Xia shakes her head. “It’s fine.”

"He seem nice." Molly comments.  
  
Leta looks at the group. "You all were on the defense. Is he dangerous?"

“He prevents Xia from creating, which in turn leaves no outlet for Athena to vent, thus causing panic. Panic upsets Brix and makes her feel sick and clouds my thinking. I usually have to call on outside sources for help before I am no longer able to be in control.” Marie explains.  
  
“That’s when it’s really bad.” Brix says. “We’ve gotten better. We’re learning when he’s creeping around and we start positive self talking Xia. Sometimes looking at previous achievements help her, other times, she just needs to create without reason.”  
  
“Then I have to get out of the driver’s seat. Not that I mind if it helps Xia.” Marie says.  
  
“Marie usually helps me calm down while Xia works.” Athena mumbles.

"Ok is there any reason why Xia isn't talking? You 3 keep answering her questions and describing her instead of her telling us." Leta points out.

Marie frowns and looks at Xia. Xia looks up, playing with the edge of her cape. “Oh. I just- I’ve never... been good... at talking... about myself...” she looks to Marie who nods.  
  
“Her forms of communication are arts. Many many different kinds of arts.”

Leta nods "Are you ok we the others talking for you?"

Xia nods. “Yeah. Sometimes they know me better than I know myself...”

"Ok my apologies."

Xia waves her off. “It’s okay.” Brix hugs her and gives her a squeeze.

Leta nods "Well it was a pleasure to me you all but we should be getting going."  
  
"Aww really?"  
  
"Yes Molly, Terra has a movie she needs to see."  
  
"It's that time already? Ok well bye then." Molly waves.

“Bye!” Brix and Xia say and wave.  
  
“Goodbye. And the pleasure was ours.” Marie smiles.  
  
“Good riddance...” Athena mumbles. Xia elbows her. “Ow. I mean- peace out dudes.”

Leta and Molly disappear. _"Avatars disconnected."_

Marie looks around. “I suppose we should leave too.”  
  
“OH THANK GOODNESS I WAS GONNA MISS MY TWENTY ONE PILOTS CONCERT!” Athena disappears.  
  
_“Avatar disconnected.”_  
  
“WE AREN’T GOING TO A- oh. She means binge listening to TØP.” Marie shakes her head.  
  
“Bye guys! Oh! Hey, Xia? Can I visit the Imagination?”  
  
“Sure thing Bree.” Xia smiles at her. Brix beams and disappears.  
  
_“Avatar disconnected.”_  
  
Marie looks at Xia. “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah of course!” Xia smiles, then sees she’s not fooling Marie. She sighs. “I don’t like Nico...”  
  
“None of us do.” Marie hugs her. “But we won’t let it happen again.”  
  
Xia hugs her back. “I’m just... scared... it took me forever to trust the Imagination wasn’t going to trap us again...”  
  
“I know. It’s okay. It’s over now. We won’t get trapped again. We’re stronger and more knowledgeable now.” Marie smiles. Xia sighs and smiles as well.  
  
“Thanks Logie.”  
  
Marie chuckles. “You’re welcome Xia.” They disappear.  
  
_“Avatars disconnected. Simulation over. Powering off.”_


	2. A Princess and a Warrior

_ Sequence loading... _

_ Establishing connection... _

Two vortexes pop up. "Avatar entry complete." Molly and a new comer show up. 

"Your going to love Xia."

The new comer with pigtails, tiara and blue sparkling dress smiles. She seems to be the only one to wear makeup. "I can't wait to meet her." 

Molly claps and giggles. "I hope she got my message."

A vortex forms. “Avatar entry complete."

“Hey guys!” Xia beams and skips towards them.

"Hi you must be Xia." The new comer offers her hand.

“That would be me.” Xia smiles and shakes her hand. “You must be Pacifica?”

Pacifica nods "The one and only." She smiles.

Molly giggles "Well I'll leave you two alone. Have fun!" 

"Ok bye Molly." Pacifica waves as Molly disappears. 

_ "Avatar disconnected." _

“So... what do you like to do?” Xia smiles.

"Write, sing, dance, draw, paint, roller skate, and edited films. What about you?"

“Drawing, playing music, writing, painting, random crafts. Oh! Also editing music videos!” Xia beams.

"You like editing too!? That's so cool!" Pacifica giggles madly.

Xia bounces with joy. “Yeah! Though I’m pretty limited by my program...” she frowns for a moment before cheering up. “But Logic helps me figure out ways to get around it! She usually helps on most of the edits. I couldn’t do it without her.”

"That is so cool! I do must things by myself but Leta helps with ideas ever now and again." 

Xia nods. “I also love when Space goes on trips. It’s great inspiration being able to feel the environment I’m writing about.”

Pacifica nods "Molly says you like Thomas Sanders? I have a series of fan fictions going on called Who, What, Where, Why, How sides." 

“Ooo! Really!?”

"Yeah I'm currently working on ‘What Deceit’." 

Xia gasps. “Deceit is amazing! Him and Roman are my favorites. THERE’S JUST SO MUCH BACKSTORY AND ANGST YOU CAN DO HIM-“ she clears her throat. “Anyways... angst? Me? Nooooo...” she laughs nervously.

Pacifica crosses her arms and smirks "Yeah you would totally not write angst." 

Xia laughs and plays with her hair. “How would you know...?”

"Because you just said there is so much angst to do with him." Xia laughs. Pacifica laughs. "Relax it's fine." 

“Oh yeah? How much angst do you do?”

Pacifica shrugs "I just started writing but I already gave Patton PTSD." 

“Oh wow.”

"Yup." 

“I poisoned Deceit, broke his ribs, had him get attack by a bear, nearly freeze to death, sink in quicksand, all in a few days. He got a pet wolf out of it though. Oh and he had to walk barefoot in the woods while collecting firewood.”

"You sure like to torture him." Pacifica blinks.

“It was Virgil’s idea to trap him in the Imagination. But it gave him time to think and he got redeemed at the end.” Xia shrugs. “Half of what happened to him was inspired by what happened to Space during a camping trip.”

Pacifica narrows her eyes "Which part?"

“The quick sand. And the salamanders, though she wasn’t starving, so she didn’t eat them.”

Pacifica nods "I'm guessing it worked out in the end?"

“Yeah. Virgil finally felt bad for putting him through that. He visited him and then went to tell the others what happened. They went to go get him, but he had fallen off a cliff. He got better though. Oh yeah, one of the chapters I had to write in the dark in a notebook while at a retreat with our youth group.” Xia chuckles. “Space’s handwriting was so messy. She couldn’t see the words on the page.”

Pacifica laughs "Yeah I can't spell or grammar right so that puts a damper on things."

Xia blinks. “That ryhmed.”

"That happens sometimes. I'm a poet." 

Xia smiles. “That’s amazing! I suck at poetry...”

"Terra is really creative, I just wish Evelyn would stop telling her she's shit." Pacifica crosses her arms.

“Yeah...” Xia frowns slightly. “Maybe... it’s because she feels that way about herself?”

"She's Jealousy, she thinks everyone is better than us. Really puts a damper on things. Hard to get things done when you think your shit. Leta helps but you can't change her." 

“Yeah... but maybe you can help her self worth? Like- gosh dang it. I don’t know.” Xia rubs her head. “This isn’t really my area...” she thinks. “In Cartoon Therapy, Picani once said that you can’t just suddenly start talking positive about yourself. He said try ‘Maybe. Just maybe, I’m not as horrible as I think’.”

Pacifica nods "Yeah Leta is working on it. It's just hard, but she has gotten better." 

“That’s good.” Xia smiles. “Also, Brix is really sorry for scaring her.”

"It's fine we are really forgiving... A little too forgiving to be honest." 

“Yeah... same here. And then Brix ends up crying a lot.” Xia fidgets with her necklace, a sliver horse with wings.

"I like your necklace." 

Xia smiles. “Thank you. It’s an angel horse.”

"Cool! I have a necklace of Thor's hammer." 

“Oh really!?” Xia gasps. “Can I see?” Pacifica giggles and summons the necklace. “Oooo!”

Pacifica puts it on. "Yeah it was a birthday gift from a friend." 

“Aww! That’s so sweet!”

"Yeah she's the best." Pacifica smiles softly. 

Xia smiles back. “What’s your favorite band?”

"Ooo that's tough I have too many. I can't pick a favorite it changes too much. Just depends on my mood."

Xia nods. “Yup.”

Pacifica looks around. "Well it was nice meeting you but I got to go."

“Okay! You too! Maybe we could hang out more sometime?”

"Totally, good luck in whatever your doing." 

Xia laughs nervously. “Spontaneously making a doll in a way which I’ve never done before... we’ll see how it goes.”

"You'll do great! I believe in you." Pacifica smiles.

Xia smiles a bit more. “Thanks. You too!”

"Alright well until next time." Pacifica salutes and disappears.

_ "Avatar Disconnected."  _

Xia disappears. 

_ “Avatar disconnected. Simulation over. Powering off.” _


	3. Retry

_ Sequence loading... _

_ Establishing connection... _

 

A vortex pops up  _ "Avatar entry complete."  _

Evelyn shows up. "Ok Molly I'm giving this once more shot." She says to herself keeping her hands in her pockets.

A vortex forms and Brix appears.  _ “Avatar entry complete.” _   
  
“Hey...” Brix smiles sheepishly.

"Hey... Leta clear things up." 

“Oh okay. Hey, I’m sorry I scared you...”

"It's fine I get it." Evelyn shrugs "I'll take that hug if you still want to..." 

Brix beams and hugs Evelyn tightly. Evelyn hugs her back. “You are adorable and beautiful and you are enough and I will fight anyone who says otherwise.” Brix says.

Evelyn blinks "You sound like Molly."

Brix giggles. “Well, we’re both Morality.”

Evelyn nods "You can let go now." Brix gives her a squeeze before letting go. Evelyn takes a deep breath. "Ok... so what do we do exactly? Here in this chat thing?"

“Chat. Or summon things!” Brix summons a swarm of blue butterflies.

Evelyn looks at them. "Cool Terra really like butterflies." 

“Really!?” Brix looks at Evelyn’s hair and summons pink butterflies.

Evelyn chuckles "Pink is Terra's favorite color." 

Brix beams. “I thought so. By the way, your hair is beautiful.”

Evelyn blushes "You don't have to give fake compliments." 

“It’s not fake!” Brix pouts. “I’m serious! I love your hair!”

"Ok.. Thanks I like your hair too." 

Brix smiles. “Thank you! My curls actually decided to be nice today.” She giggles.

"Yeah I like curls." 

Brix giggles more. “They’re a pain to take care of though. Once, Xia made a character called curls and it and Marie got into a heated debate. Marie ended up losing.”

"Nice." Evelyn smirks.

“What do you wanna do?” Brix asks.

Evelyn sits down and takes out her phone. "I don't know."

“Do you like music?”

"I don't know anyone who doesn't."

Brix smiles and summons a speaker. “What would you like to play?”

Evelyn shrugs "Mostly anything is fine."

Brix thinks a moment before playing Happy Dance by MercyMe and giggles. Evelyn taps her foot. Brix smiles and sits down.

"You only like me because I hate myself and that gives you something to do."

Brix frowns. “No! I like you and I want you to like you too!”

"That's your goal. Look if I say nothing no one cares. If I start saying "I hate myself" and those same people who wouldn't talk start talking. Not out of wanting to talk to me but out of pity. The thought that you can help. That is the only reason anyone talks to me. It's the reason you care."

Brix opens her mouth then shuts it. She opens it again. “We aren’t mind readers...” she says gently. “You have to talk so we know what’s going on. It’s not pity, it’s trying to find understanding.”

"I don't want a therapist I want friends but everyone hates me and the only way to get anyone to talk to me is to have a problem that they can solve. Once it's solve they leave and I go back to square one. To then repeat over and over again."

Brix frowns deeper. “Have you told this to anyone?”

"No, no point. Cool thing about strangers you never see them again."

“I don’t want to be a stranger though...”

"That's not up to you. Like I said you don't REALLY care. I'm just your charity case."

Brix looks down, shoulders dropping a bit. “I can’t change your mind no matter what I say.” She looks up. “So I’ll let my actions speak instead.” Evelyn raises an eyebrow. “We’re hanging out.” Brix smiles.

Evelyn smirks. "Ok suit yourself."

“Movie?”

Evelyn shrugs. "Ok."

“Do you like Marvel?

"Love Marvel."

Brix beams. “Spiderman Homecoming?”

"Love Spiderman."

Brix giggles and snaps her fingers.  _ “TV set added to simulation.”  _ Brix snaps her fingers again. _ “You’ve selected Spiderman Homecoming. Play movie?” _

“Yes!” Brix says, beaming.

Evelyn summons popcorn and offers some to Brix.

Brix takes a handful. “Thank you!”

"No problem."

“So who’s your favorite Marvel character?”

"Thor."

Brix smiles. “He’s pretty cool! I like Cap. Xia likes Doctor Strange.”

"Yeah he's cool."

“Favorite movie?”

"Annie."

“I don’t think I’ve seen that one?” Brix looks curious.

"Annie the orphan. It's a musical."

“Oh cool!”

"What's yours?"

“James Cameron’s Avatar or Black Beauty. I always cry at the end of Black Beauty.” Brix smiles sheepishly.

"What's Black Beauty?"

“It’s about the life of a horse, told from the horse’s perspective. He goes through different owners, some nicer than others. He tells about his experience with each and the friends he meets.”

"Cool."

Brix snaps her fingers and a black horse plushie with a white star appears in her lap. She hugs it tightly, smiling.

Evelyn nods at the plushie then goes back to the movie.

“Do you wanna pet him?” Brix offers the plushie. Evelyn smirks and pets his mane. Brix makes neighing noses and has the plushie nuzzle Evelyn. Evelyn chuckles. Brix giggles and sets the plushie in Evelyn’s lap. “He likes you.”

"Thanks." Evelyn holds the plushie.

Brix nods and watches the movie.

...

The movie ends. Evelyn hands the plushie back. "Here you go."

“Oh no! You can keep him!” Brix smiles.

"You sure?"

“Yeah!”

"Ok... Thank you." Evelyn holds the plushie close.

"You're welcome!" Brix beams. Evelyn blushes. Brix giggles. "So what do you like to do in your free time?"

Evelyn shrugs "YouTube."

Brix nods. "I know Molly likes Sanders Sides. Do you?"

"We all do. It's a thing we all share."

Brix smiles. "That's cool."

Evelyn shrugs "It's whatever."

Brix looks down. _ 'What do i say? Say something! Silence is awkward...' _ "Soooo... Who's your favorite?"

"Favorite?"

"Favorite Sanders Side."

"Virgil." Brix nods. Evelyn looks down. "I should go."

"No! I-"

A vortex forms.  _ "Avatar entry complete." _

"BRIX! DID YOU SEE IT!?" Xia runs towards them.

"See what?" Brix looks up.

Another vortex forms.  _ "Avatar entry complete." _

Athena screeches. "DECEEEEEIIIIITTTTT!"

Another vortex forms.  _ "Avatar entry complete." _

"You called?" a newcomer asks. Her left green snake eye glints with mischief, blue scales glistening. Her short, straightened hair is swooped to the left, a silver shoulder cloak swishing along with a casual navy blue dress.

"YOU WEREN'T INVITED, DIANA!" Xia glares at her.

"Oh, you're too kind..." Diana smirks.

"Okay. Well... Me and Evelyn were hanging out so it's kind of rude of you all to just jump in." Brix says.

"Oh... Sorry." Athena looks down. Evelyn waves.

Diana looks at her and smiles. "So you are Evelyn?" Evelyn nods. Diana extends a hand. "I'm Diana."

Evelyn takes it. "You already know my name."

Diana nods. "Of course." Brix smiles at them.

"Half snake original." Evelyn smirks

Diana smiles sheepishly. Xia looks down.

"So are you some kind of bad guy?" Evelyn puts her hands in her pocket.

Diana shrugs. "Depends on your perspective..."

Athena hisses. "Half my job is protecting you." Diana looks at her.

"True." Evelyn looks around. "Well I think I've wasted your time enough for one day." Evelyn disappears.

_ "Avatar disconnected." _

Brix frowns and looks at the others. “Guys...”

Diana pauses from attempting to wrestle back her snake plushie from Athena. “What?”

Brix sighs. “Please don’t interrupt again…”

Xia frowns. “Sorry Brix.”

“It’s okay.” Brix disappears.

_ “Avatar disconnected.” _

Everyone stays silent for a moment before Diana goes back to trying to get her plushie back. Xia sighs. “I wonder if Pacifica can visit?”


	4. Creative Comparison

_ Sequence loading... _

_ Establishing connection... _

 

A vortex pops up.  _ "Avatar entry complete." _

"Hey gurl I got your message, What's up?" Pacifica walks up to Xia.

"Hey! I just wanted to hang. What have you been up to?"

"Editing, homework and stuff." Pacifica shrugs

Xia nods. "Yeah... I kept distracting Marie, so she threw me out of her room for a bit." She smiles sheepishly.

Pacifica laughs "Nice your mind is always working."

"Pretty much. Except when I die. Figuratively."

"Yeah burn out suuuuucccckkkksssss. Good thing I don't scar."

Xia tilts her head. "What do you mean?"

"Burn out, I get burn. It hurts but I live."

Xia nods. "Wow that... That's... not good..."

"Yeah but It's life. Metaphors suck." 

"Some are funny though like logic out the window. THAT is a fun one to watch." Xia laughs.

Pacifica laughs with her. "What about you? Any funny metaphors?"

Xia shrugs. "Not really. The mind is kind of boring. Then again, that might be a good thing."

"Yeah boring mind is better than a bad mind. Not as good as a fun mind." Pacifica laughs

Xia smirks and looks down. "Yeah... Boring is better than being trapped..."

"What?"

"Huh?" Xia looks up. "Oh. Nothing."

"You sure? Eh nevermind I won't push." 

A vortex forms. Xia squeezes her eyes shut.  _ "Avatar entry complete.”  _

Nico walks up behind Xia, chuckling. "Oh, dear Creativity... so good to see you again." Xia looks like she wishes she could curl into herself, but remains standing.

"Who are you?" Pacifica asks.

"Nico." The figure bows and offers to take Pacifica's hand. 

Pacifica takes it. "Your hands are dirty."

Nico smirks and kisses her hand. “Not at all my darling...” Xia looks down.

Pacifica blushes "Careful, I'm older than you." she smirks.

Nico chuckles. "Oh don't worry. It was simply an act of recognition. I know royalty when I see one." Xia bites her lip.

"Yeah cause the crown didn't give it away." Pacifica laughs.

"Even without a crown you would be royalty to me..." Nico grins.

A vortex appears.  _ "Avatar entry complete." _

"Hi. Hello. What are you doing here?" Athena glares at Nico, standing protectively next to Xia.

Nico rolls his eyes. "Simply making friends is all."

Athena dryly laughs. "Haha. Yeah right.  _ Friends _ ."

"Hmm am I missing something?" Pacifica asks.

"Only that fact that he's Insecurity." Athena continues to glare at him.

"Well there's nothing wrong with being open-minded about how your work will be perceived, is there?" Nico raises a brow. 

Athena growls, but looks doubtful. Xia doesn't look up. A vortex forms. "Avatar entry complete."

"OUT! RIGHT NOW!" Marie marches towards Nico who chuckles.

"Oh Logic... Always so blind."

"Oh no. I've seen what you do. You leave my children alone!"

Pacifica looks around confused. "What is going on?"

Nico waves them off. "Just ignore them."

"No. Pacifica, ignore anything he's told you. GET OUT!" Marie stands between him and Xia.

Nico looks at Xia. "You know that edit is too big of a task for little ol' you, right?"

"She has us! She has me! I won't let her fail!"

Nico chuckles. "We'll see about that when Brix starts crying." he disappears.

_ "Avatar disconnected." _

"Well that was rude." Pacifica comments.

Marie sighs. "He's done worse."

Pacifica frowns. "I'm guessing he is a bad dude."

"You... Could say that." Xia says quietly.

Pacifica puts her hands up. "Not my business I get it. Good luck on the edit. I believe in you." 

Xia smiles slightly before sighing. "Thanks... I think I'm gonna set it aside for now..." 

Marie gives her a squeeze. "You sure?"

"Yeah... Maybe try something a little less complicated... Less likely to fail."

"Hey, look something I learn is that perfect never stay perfect. You know why? Because you alway grow and get better. No matter what it is. That's just how things work. It's more important to finish something then worry how it will turn out in the end, because in the end you did your best. You miss every shot you don't take. I say go for it. If it turns out bad then that is what happen but at least you finished it and you know your only going to get better." 

Xia smiles and looks down. She nods. "Yeah. Okay. I will. Tomorrow, first thing."

"Ah ah. School." Marie frowns.

"Right. Tomorrow first thing after school."

"Chores. We don't want to get in trouble." Athena says.

Xia groans. " _ Fine _ . After school and chores! I will conquer it!"

Marie smiles. "At a girl."

"Yeah! I believe in you. Don't worry about it ok? Remember finish not perfect." Pacifica smiles.

Xia nods. "I will. Thank you." she hugs Pacifica.

Pacifica hugs her back. "Have fun and stay determined." 

A vortex forms.  _ "Avatar entry complete." _

"ATHENA! WHY IS MY ROOM COVERED IN GUMMY SNAKES!?" Diana exclaims.

Athena bursts into laughter. Marie looks between them. "You what?"

"APRIL FOOLS!" Athena says through laughter. Diana growls. Pacifica laughs. Xia laughs. 

"You're helping me clean them up!" Diana demands.

"No!" Athena smirks.

Xia shakes her head. "Guys-"

"Just you wait." Diana points at her and Xia pales.

"What are you gonna do? What did you do?"

"It's already done." Diana smirks and disappears. 

_ "Avatar disconnected." _

"WHAT!?" Xia shrieks.

"Oh that's good. You should see what I did to Evelyn." 

A vortex forms.  _ "Avatar entry complete." _

"PACIFICA!" Evelyn marches to Pacifica. "YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN THIS!?" Evelyn throws her hood down to reveal her completely green hair. 

Pacifica laughs "What? You look good in green." 

"IT'S TOO MUCH GREEN!" Evelyn screeches.

Xia stares. "Okay. That's low. Help her out, girl."

"It will come out in a wash, it's fine." Pacifica waves her off.

Evelyn clutches her fist. "You are in so much trouble when I tell Leta!" 

"Oh come on don't be a D." 

Evelyn growls "I HATE YOU!" She disappears. 

_ "Avatar disconnected."  _

Marie and Athena frown.

"She doesn't mean it. She says it all the time." Pacifica shrugs. "She will get over it." 

"Oh." Xia tilts her head.

"Yeah don't worry about it." 

Xia nods, though she isn't sure. Marie sighs. "I suppose I will help Diana with her room." she disappears.

_ "Avatar disconnected." _

"Peace out." Athena disappears.

_ “Avatar disconnected.” _

"Well anyway believe in yourself." Pacifica says.

A vortex appears  _ "Avatar entry complete." _

"Pacifica! Here now." Leta says glaring.

"O my God she actually told on me." 

"You are grounded, leave now."

"UGH! Fine, I'll see you later Xia."

"Bye." Xia smiles sheepishly and waves.

Leta and Pacifica disappears  _ "Avatar disconnected." _

Xia disappears. _ "Avatar disconnected. Simulation over. Powering off." _


	5. Fox and Frozen Passion

_ Sequence loading... _

 

_ Establishing connection... _

 

A vortex pops up  _ "Avatar entry complete." _ A newcomer enters. She has long straight brown hair that turn into pink. She has fox ears on the top of her head. She wears a black half top and a jean jacket with dark blue skinny jeans and black fuzzy boots. She has a white tank under the crop top She puts her hands in her back pockets because the ones in the front are fake. She looks around the room with a smirk. She also has a fox tail.

 

A vortex forms.  _ "Avatar entry complete." _

 

Xia walks towards the newcomer, head tilted. "Hi... Who are you?"

 

The newcomer waves but doesn't speak. She looks at Xia like she is analysing her.

 

Xia looks to be analyzing her as well. “What’s your name?”

 

"What is a name? It's a word that people used to identify you. So I must ask. Do you define the name or does the name define you? And can you change a name when you feel like it doesn't define you? Well I guess only you would know for sure if that is the case." She smirks

 

Xia blinks. “O... kay then...” she thinks. “I suppose you define the name for yourself. Someone may share the same name as you, but it’s up to you to define your character. You can always change that name if it doesn’t suit you, but more often than not it’s better if you make it your own. That’s just my opinion.” The newcomer nods. “Soo... with that said. What is  _ your  _ name?”

 

"My name is anything and everything. Call me what you want it doesn't bother me. Insults don't hurt and I'm interested in what others come up with." Her smirk never leaves her face.

 

Xia raises a brow. “So what’s your function?”

 

"What's the fun in tell you? Figure it out if your smart. Otherwise don't worry about it. A trait is nothing more than a personality. That is what we are. Pieces of a puzzle ready to be solved and a puzzle is no fun if I do it for you."

 

Xia smirks. “Curiousity?”

 

"If that is what you believe."

 

Xia sighs. “What do you believe?”

 

"Does that matter?"

 

“Yes it does. It does to me. It should matter to you.”

 

"Yes, but what I think doesn't change how you think."

 

"I know who I am, but do you?"

 

“No. I don’t know. I want to know who you know yourself as. I want to know you as you know you.”

 

"Hmm well that won't happen. Everyone is basis, you will make your own judgement that will differ from my view."

 

Xia sighs. “What do other people call you?” The newcomer shrugs. “Am I the first person you’ve talked to?”

 

"Are you?"

 

Xia blinks. “You don’t... know?”

 

"Do I?"

 

Xia rubs her face. “Summon the others.”

 

"Why?"

 

“Please. I want to talk to them.”

 

"I have told you everything you need to know about me."

 

Xia groans. A vortex show up.  _ "Avatar entry complete." _

 

"Hey Xia!" Molly waves.

 

“Thank goodness!” Xia exclaims. “Do you know- uh-“ she gestures to where the newcomer had been standing.

 

Molly tilts her head. "What are you pointing at?

 

_ "Avatar disconnected." _

 

Xia facepalms. “She- just- I-“ she groans in frustration.

 

"You Ok?"

 

“There was someone here, one of yours. She looked like she was half fox. She wouldn’t directly 

answer my questions and kept asking who I thought she was.”

 

Molly tilts her head. "I don't know what your talking about. We don't have a fox side."

 

“Well. She wasn’t one of ours and she wasn’t from my Imagination. I know all my characters.”

 

"Hmm well maybe she's new! New is fun." Molly smiles

 

“If they’ll tell you their name.” Xia grumbles.

 

"I'm sure she's just shy."Molly says. Xia shrugs. Molly shrugs "I'll keep an eye out for this mysterious person."

 

“Sounds good.” Xia smiles.

 

"Well I need to go, it's movie night."

 

“Okay! I’ll see you later then.”

 

Molly disappears  _ "Avatar disconnected."  _

 

A vortex appears.  _ "Avatar entry connected." _ The fox lady returns with a smirk.

 

“Omg! What do you want!?”

 

"I see you have made your mind up." 

 

“On what!? I just want to know who you are and what you want!?”

 

"I am no one important and I want nothing."

 

Xia shakes her head, dumbfounded. “Are you self worth?”

 

"Am I?"

 

Xia face palms and sits down. Fox girl kneels down. "Stuck?"

 

"Yes." Xia groans.

 

"You are single minded, everything you need is right in front of you." 

 

Xia looks up. "How am I single minded!?"

 

"I have given you all you need, yet you ignore it."

 

Xia rubs her temples. "Well I'm not exactly Logic..."

 

"No you're not, you are creativity and I am honestly disappointed. I expected you to get it but you have failed." 

 

Xia's shoulders slump. She clenched her fist.  _ 'No. No I won't fail.' _ she looks up. "Imagination? Insanity? Some split personality of Pacifica?" she tries desperately. "Riddles? Poetry!?"

 

Fox girl smirks "I think we are done here." she stands up.

 

Xia looks down again and draws her knees up.

 

A vortex appears.  _ "Avatar entry complete." _ Nico strides towards Xia and sits down, hugging her from behind with a smirk.

 

Xia closes her eyes but doesn't move away. She feels tears fill her eyes.  _ 'Failed.'  _

 

Fox girl sighs. "My jealousy holds me down, my passion lost in the sound, 

My heart cries, and my mind tells me lies, I’m fine, secrets and lies, my mind, tells me to get a grip on life, my heart, cries, and my mind just won’t pick a side." She sings.

 

Xia narrows her eyes, though tears trail down her cheeks. She looks up. "D-Deceit?" she frowns. "Evelyn?"

 

"Who is Evelyn?"

 

"Jealousy..."

 

"Who is the heart? The Mind?"

 

"Molly... And I guess Leta..." Xia feels Nico's arms tighten around her and she looks down.

 

"Don't guess. Who is the mind." 

 

Xia trembles. "Clever girl..." she shakes her head and looks up once more. "You."

 

"I am apart of the mind. A thought, a gatekeeper but overall I am not the mind. So single minded." Fox girl shakes her head. She looks disappointed.

 

Xia sighs and looks down. Nico holds her tighter. Xia bites her lip. She know she shouldn't. She knows he's the enemy. And yet... She curls into him and silently cries. Nico pets her hair, smirk never leaving his face.

 

"Your pathetic." Fox girl says.

 

Xia flinches and a sob escapes her closely guarded lips. She looks paler and her hair almost seems to shine blue. Nico simply laughs.

 

"Call me when you can give me a straight answer until then have fun in your pity party." 

 

Xia quickly turns pale, hair now a definite blue with silver streaks beginning to show. She trembles and cries, black beginning to engluf her throat and hands. She shakes and coughs.

 

Fox girl rolls her eyes "Your being dramatic." she disappears.

 

_ "Avatar disconnected." _ A vortex forms.  _ "Avatar entry complete." _

 

"XIA! NO!" Marie screams and runs towards her. Xia freezes and stops moving. Her body seems to turn to ice. Nico chuckles. Marie glares at him. "LET HER GO!"

 

"Oh Logic... You should know I have no control over that..."

 

Marie looks desperately between him and Xia. 

 

Another vortex forms.  _ "Avatar entry complete." _

 

**"Marie?"** Athena's eyeshadow runs down her face, voice distorted.

 

Marie looks at her and shakes her head. "I'm sorry..."

 

_ "Avatar entry complete."  _ Brix slowly walks towards them. She sees Nico holding a frozen Xia and looks between Marie and Athena, tears already falling from her eyes. She sighs and wipes them away.

 

"Brix... Don't go numb..." Marie tries.

 

"Oh please do. It will be so much less painful for everyone..." Nico purrs.

 

Athena kneels down and rocks herself. Marie sinks to her knees. 'I failed. I failed to keep Xia safe from Nico. Now we're all paying for it. Now Xia's passion is frozen. Now Brix is stuffing down her emotions. Now Athena is causing Space a panic attack...' she closes her eyes. 'Can't think. Can't think. Can't get out. Can't save us.' she feels like she can't breathe. Her mind spins with a thousand half formed thoughts.

 

Another vortex forms.  _ "Avatar entry complete." _ Pacifica walks up quickly frowning. 

 

"What's going on?"

 

Brix summons an oversized gray hoodie with a white horse head printed over the left chest and slips it on before sitting down and pulling her hood up. "We should go." she makes no move to leave.

 

Pacifica goes to Xia. "Xia?"

 

Xia is still frozen in Nico's arms. Nico chuckles. "Her fire went out." he shrugs.

 

Pacifica glares at Nico. She pulls Xia away from him. Nico chuckles and stands. Pacifica puts Xia in her lap. "Hey, I don't know what's happening or if you can hear me but whatever this is will pass. I might feel really low right now like you are at rock bottom, but that only mean the only place to go next is up." she rubs her back. "You will get through this. You're not alone."

 

Xia feels slightly warmer under her touch. Nico rolls his eyes.

 

Pacifica rocks her. "It's going to be ok. I've got you and I'm not letting go."

 

Nico disappears. _ "Avatar disconnected." _

 

Xia's skin changes from ice to skin. She cries and holds onto Pacifica. Pacifica holds her. "It's ok let it out. I've got you your safe now."

 

Xia shakes and sobs. "Sor-" she's interrupted by a cough. She still remains cold and pale, a hair a silver blue.

 

Marie continues staring at the ground, Athena mumbling to herself, Brix stuffing her face into her knees.

 

Pacifica frowns and looks around. "Hey ok everyone In going to count and you are all going to breath with me. 1 2 3 4." She looks around.

 

Marie breathes with her. Everyone follows. Xia clings to her.

 

Pacifica rubs circles into Xia back. "Hold for 1 2 3 4 5 6 7." Everyone holds. "Now out for 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8." Everyone exhales and relaxes a bit. 

 

"Brix... Go to Pacifica. Athena, you too." Marie says. Brix crawls over to Pacifica and rests her head on her leg. Athena does the same before pulling away.

 

**"This is creepy. She's gonna hate us."**

 

"No your fine I promise. Everyone need comfort every know and again. Your not bothering me." Pacifica massages Brix head. Brix relaxes and breathes easier. Athena lays her head back down. 

 

Xia cries. "I'm sorry..."

 

"Why?" Marie doesn't look up. "You were doing so good..."

 

Xia closes her ice blue eyes. "I- I-"

 

Marie sighs. "No more thinking. Breathe."

 

"Everyone has bad days. It happens all that matters is that we get through them."

 

Xia takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Okay..." Marie draws on the carpet.

 

"Marie come here too. Join the pile of love and support." Pacifica says.

 

"I'm okay." Marie says.

 

"Na come on lean on my back."

 

"I'm fine." Marie states. She looks at Xia's still cold body and sighs. She opens her mouth to apologize, but thinks better of it. It would just upset Xia more.

 

"Alright I won't force you. Thanks for the text by the way. Good job."

 

Marie looks up. "What do you mean? I couldn't stop him..."

 

"Yeah but you sent me a text for help. Sometimes you need an outside source to help."

 

Marie frowns in confusion. Athena looks up. "Sorry we bothered you-"

 

"I didn't send a text." Marie says.

 

Xia and Brix lift their heads and look at her. "Diana?" Brix suggests.

 

"Oh well I got a text said it was from you. It said to come quickly there is an emergency. Also your not bothering me."

 

Marie narrows her eyes in thought. A vortex forms.  _ "Avatar entry complete." _

 

Diana shakily walks towards them. "Nico?"

 

"Yes. Did you send a text to Pacifica?" Marie asks.

 

"No." Diana says. Marie looks at her. "I'm not lying! Why would I lie about that!?"

 

"Look it doesn't matter where it came from. I'm here now and we are helping Xia." Pacifica rubs her back. Xia closes her eyes and curls up tighter.

 

"Frozen passion. She lost her figurative 'flame'. It will come back in a few days unless something excites her and reignites her passion." Marie explains.

 

Diana smirks. "Would a new Sanders Sides episode help...?"

 

"Diana, I'm not in the mood for tricks." Xia mumbles.

 

Diana frowns. "I'm trying to help here!”

 

"Oh yeah there is a new sander sides up. I haven't watched it yet."

 

"Wait- REALLY!?" Xia looks up.

 

"Yeah heard Deceit is in it."

 

Xia screeches. "MY BABY SNEK CHILD!" Brix exclaims. 

 

Athena runs to Marie. "Too much screaming. Too much excitement. Hold me." she falls into Marie's lap who pets her.

 

Diana sighs. "Sure... Deceit is your snake child. A fictional character that doesn't even know you exist and you care about him more than you care about me."

 

"You made Nico." Xia frowns.

 

"Nico has always been here. He's the reason you never took risks as a child.  _ I'm _ the reason your getting braver. Because I tell you you can take that risk! You can talk to that person! You can perform in front of that crowd! I don't know that for sure or not, so I don't know if it's a lie or not! But to my and your relief, it hasn't been."

 

"Let's just watch the episode." Pacifica summons a TV and laptop.

 

"Diana. Out. Now." Marie glares at her. Diana goes to open her mouth, but Marie cuts her off. "You know  _ exactly _ why your voice is so limited.  _ Go. _ " 

 

Diana crosses her arms and disappears.  _ "Avatar disconnected." _

 

Pacifica frowns but it's not her business. She sets up the laptop and TV. "Ok Everyone ready for some Thomas Sanders?"

 

Xia nods excitedly. Some of her color has returned. Pacifica holds Xia and hits play.


	6. Snake or Fox?

By the end of the video, Xia's color has fully returned and she beams with excitement. "I. Have. To. Edit. This."

 

Marie smirks. Brix squeals. "Did you see Virgil's little smirk!?"

 

"I love that episode so much!" Pacifica giggles "Go! Edit to your heart’s content!"

 

"YAAAAS!!!" Xia giggles. "BOWTIES ALL AROUND!"

 

"Xia nO-" Athena starts. Xia snaps her fingers and they're all wearing different colored bowties.

 

Athena gags dramatically. "It's- choking- meeee!" Pacifica laughs.

 

Xia leaps up. "COME ON LOGIE!" She grabs Marie's hand who chuckles. They disappear. 

 

_ "Avatars disconnected." _

 

Athena rips the bowtie off and hisses at it. Brix giggles and looks at Pacifica. "Thank you."

 

"No problem happy to help."

 

Brix and Athena disappear.  _ “Avatars disconnected.” _ A vortex appears.  _ “Avatar entry complete.” _

 

Diana sits down. “They okay?”

 

"Yeah, Xia ran off to go edit. Passion burns again. You ok?"

 

“Yup.” Diana doesn’t look at her.

 

"You don't have to lie to me. You want a hug?"

 

Diana shrugs. “I’m not a hug type person.”

 

"Ok suit yourself." 

 

Diana shakes her head. “What am I doing here?” She mumbles to herself, but doesn’t move.

 

Pacifica walks over to her. "You sure your ok?"

 

Diana sighs. “I just- I wish they would stop blaming me for everything. I know what I did wrong, but it was a mistake! I learned, we all learned. But I just can’t seem to make up for it and when I try they always say I’m ‘plotting’.”

 

"Hmm that's ruff. Sadly trust is a hard thing to earn after you loose it. You just got to keep trying." Diana rubs her face. Pacifica pats her back. 

 

Diana bites her lip. “Xia shouldn’t be creating right now. She’s too fragile. They all are. Powering through won’t help, that just gives Nico more ground to root in...”

 

"Is there anything you can do?"

 

“Not really. No one will listen to me and if I try then they’ll say I’m ‘hindering Xia’s creative process’. Which I am, but for good reason...”

 

Pacifica nods "What if you look different? Didn't confront her directly?"

 

Diana blinks. “Maybe... but Marie’s smart...” she thinks then sighs. “Lies don’t solve lies. They just make more lies. I want them to see I’m more than lies.” She draws her knees up. “I help with traumatic events. I help detect lies. I help give motivation. I help Space not snap when her little sister annoys her. I help her be respectful to her parents. Basically, my main function is to help her put on a professional facade even when she doesn’t feel like it. Because, whether or not Brix wants to, there’s still a job to do.”

 

Pacifica sits down. "Yeah I get it, your job is hard. It's not easy to be Deceit. You need to do your job no matter what. They might not like you but they need you. If they realize it or not."

 

Diana closes her eyes. She dryly laughs. “And yet Deceit is their PRECIOUSBABYDORKYDANGERNOODLESLIMEYSNEKBOI.”

 

Pacifica laughs "Yeah everyone loves a misunderstood hero."

 

Diana rolls her eyes. “Oh the tragedy. And yet the story never changes how judgemental they are.” She shakes her head again. “Xia froze because she was getting upset that she couldn’t figure out that fox girl’s name or function. It’s like her defense mechanism. If you can’t do anything good, you’re better off doing nothing at all. Sometimes it’s true. Sometimes not.”

 

"Fox girl?"

 

“Xia wouldn’t tell anyone, but I overheard her thoughts. She was talking with this half fox girl. She was one of yours. Anyways, she kept leading her in circles and would give her a straight answer. Said she was disappointed in Xia for not being able to figure her out.”

 

"Wow she sounds like a bitch." 

 

Diana laughs. “Yeah. I’d like to meet her.”

 

"I like to slap her upside the head."

 

Diana smirks then thinks. “So who sent you the text?”

 

"I don't know, probably fox girl. She's the only one who knew what was happening."

 

Diana narrows her eyes. “Why would she text you?”

 

Pacifica shrugs "I don't know."

 

Diana sighs. A vortex appears. _ “Avatar entry complete.” _

 

“I’m dying.” Xia falls dramatically.

 

Diana rolls her eyes. “You need a break.”

 

“I had a break.”

 

“Getting frozen is not a break.” Diana fires back.

 

Pacifica goes over. "What's wrong?"

 

“I’m dying.”

 

“She’s tired and needs to rest, but insists on pushing through. Where’s Marie?” Diana raises a brow. 

 

“Getting lunch.”

 

“That might explain why. You need Marie with you to edit.”

 

“Nooooo! I can edit just fine!”

 

“Xia...” Diana warns.

 

"Hey, let's take that breath and hangout. Then get back to work when Marie comes back."

Xia whines. “But edit!”

 

“Do you have any idea what you’re going to do?” Diana crosses her arms.

 

“... no.”

 

“Then why stare at a screen for fifteen minutes? Besides, you need to go eat too.”

 

Xia thinks then snaps her fingers. “Poptarts.”

 

Diana face palms and groans. “Fine. Poptarts have sugar and chocolate which give you ‘feel good’ hormones and I suppose you need them since you’ve had an emotionally taxing experience.”

 

Xia beams and snaps her fingers, summoning a box. Pacifica giggles. “Bread is also filling."

 

Xia gasps. "French bread!”

 

"French bread?"

 

"You've never had French bread?" Xia and Diana ask in unison.

 

"No? Is there a difference from American bread?"

 

Xia gasps and summons a loaf. "It tastes like yeast basically-" 

 

"IT IS THE BEST BREAD BESIDES HAWAIIAN ROLLS!" Xia cuts Diana off and gives Pacifica a slice.

 

"I love Hawaiian rolls." Pacifica pops the bread into her mouth.

 

Xia takes a slice and gives one to Diana who smiles. "Thank you." 

 

Xia nods and looks at Pacifica. "Do you like it?"

 

"Yeah this is really good. Thanks I'll have to tell the others." 

 

Xia giggles madly. Diana raises a brow. 

 

"Well it's nice to see you in a good mood."

 

Xia nods and rocks herself, beaming. Diana's eyes widen. "Oh shoot..."

 

"What?" Pacifica looks at Dianna.

 

"She's in random creative mode... Meaning she'll come up with a bunch of ideas, but have not motivation to see them through."

 

"Well that's not such a bad thing." 

 

"Yeah, except if we try to use one of those ideas it never gets completed, then Marie feels like she wasted time and that makes Athena anxious and gives Nico more fuel." Diana frowns and watches Xia prance around. "Then again... She wouldn't mind binge watching something in the meantime..." Diana thinks.

 

"What type of TV shows does she like?"

 

Diana shrugs. “Hey Xia?”

 

Xia falls in Diana’s lap. “Yesssss?” She smirks. 

 

Diana raises a brow. “I... don’t know what you’re trying to do. Anyways, what’s your favorite TV show?”

 

“Netflix!”

 

Diana blinks. “That’s... I don’t think that’s a TV show...”

 

“Nooo! Netflix! How to Train Your Dragon Race to the Edge and Spirit Riding Free!”

 

“I thought Riding Free was Brix’s favorite?”

 

“Noooo! Cause then we have dreams of riding wild horses!” Xia giggles.

 

"Let's watch some How to train your dragon."

 

Xia squeals and hugs Diana’s waist tightly. Diana blinks. “What are you doing?” Xia just giggles in response.

 

"Don't question it. enjoy it while it lasts." Pacifica goes to the laptop and sets it up.

 

A vortex forms and glitches.  _ “Avatar en-en-en- com-“ _ the vortex collapses with a flash. A figure with gold and silver wings kneels down, breathing heavy. His short brown hair hangs over his eyes. He has a white T-shirt and light blue jeans. 

 

Xia looks over. “Nemo!” She claps with joy then thinks. “Who left the Imagination open!?”

 

Diana freezes. “Uhhhhhhhhhhh...”

 

Pacifica goes over. "Are you ok?"

 

Nemo looks up. "Uh- yeah. Who are you?"

 

"I'm Pacifica, your name is Nemo?"

 

Nemo nods. "Hey Mo." Diana waves sheepishly. 

 

Nemo smirks. "Hey Diana."

 

Xia looks between them. "Wait, you know each other?"

 

"Yeah. Diana visits the Imagination a lot."

 

Diana looks down. "It's the only place I have friends..."

 

Nemo looks around. "How'd I get here?"

 

"We're in a VR simulation. The system glitched when you came in, probably because you aren't actually a part of Space's personality, you're just a character." Diana shrugs.

 

Xia looks at her. "You're smart?"

 

Diana stutters. "T-Thank you?"

 

"Wow Xia no offense but that was rude. Of course Diana is smart."

 

Xia frowns. "No. It's fine." Diana assures. Nemo stands awkwardly and fidgets with his feathers.

 

"So who are you? An angel?"

 

Nemo laughs. "No."

 

"BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL ANGEEEEEELLLL!!!" Xia sings.

 

"No. Stop." Diana smirks shakes her head.

 

"I guess I'm a character Xia made?" Nemo shrugs. 

 

"He represents Truth, but also kind of a persona for Space." Xia says.

 

"The persona is male?"

 

"Having the character a different gender than herself makes Space feel safer." Diana answers. "So when people ask why a character did something, she can say it was to build the character, not that she needed to vent."

 

Xia's eyes widen. "That's... you did that?" She looks at Diana.

 

"Yes..."

 

Xia thinks. "So... it wasn't me helping Athena..."

 

"No, it was. Without creative outlets, Athena would be too strong to manage." Diana states.

 

Pacifica nods "You know it's ok to vent. You don't have to hide that you need to vent every now and again."

 

"Tell that to Athena and Nico." Diana mumbles.

 

Nemo frowns. "Maybe... that's what they need to hear? That it's okay? That they'll be accepted?"

 

Xia laughs dryly. "Oh yeah. We're  _ totally  _ going to let Nico into our group."

 

"I'm sorry, who's Deceit again?" Diana looks unimpressed.

 

"Look I don't mean to pry. Stop me if I go to far but Nico is apart of Space if you like it or not. You have two options either continue this war or try to find a compromise." 

 

Xia crosses her arms. Diana sighs. “Have you tried actually talking to him?" Nemo asks.

 

"How will that help? As soon as he shows up everything goes to-"

 

"Language." Diana warns.

 

"I wasn't going to  _ Mom _ .”

 

"All I'm saying is that it would hurt to try. I don't like Evelyn, she gets on my nerves all the time but I need to work with her. Maybe the same is said with Nico?"

 

"Nico's a bitch." Xia mumbles.

 

"XIA PASSION!" Diana glares at her.

 

"It was only a suggestion by all means continue what you're doing." 

 

Xia frowns. Diana sighs. "We'll take it into consideration-"

 

"No we won't. Nico is the enemy."

 

"Oh, like me?"

 

Xia glares at her. "So you are helping him!"

 

"Did I say that?"

 

"Even if you said you weren't you'd be lying."

 

"And where's your proof?"

 

"Um. Guys?" Nemo tries.

 

Pacifica frowns "Xia stop." 

 

A vortex forms.  _ "Avatar entry complete." _

 

"Xia! There you are- Diana? Nemo? How- what?" Marie looks between them.

 

"Hi! We are just hanging." Pacifica smiles. 

 

"Okay... But why are Diana and Nemo here?"

 

"I left the Imagination open." Diana says.

 

"I went exploring and accidentally got here." Nemo says.

 

"I was hanging with Diana when Xia showed up." 

 

"Oh. Yes. Xia, I am back from my lunch break. Are you ready to get back to work?"

 

"Yup!" Xia runs over. Diana closes her eyes before grabbing Xia's arm, stopping her. 

 

"She will not be rejoining you."

 

"What?" Marie and Xia look at her.

 

"She needs to rest."

 

"You're just trying to stop me!"

 

"I'm trying to look out for you. You're lying to yourself, saying you aren't tired, but you are. And trying to push through is going to make your work suffer." 

 

Xia looks down. Marie frowns. "Come on, Xia." 

 

Diana sighs and lets Xia go. Xia goes to Marie and they both disappear.  _ "Avatars disconnected." _

 

"Ok yeah I see what you mean now. They completely ignore you." 

 

Diana sits down. Nemo sits next to her and extends his wing around her. Diana scoots closer to him and closes her eyes. "Is there anything I can to do?" 

 

"Probably not. I don't know. I'm worried and I hate there's nothing I can do. I'm like Brix in that way..."

 

"You want to watch something? I got some time to kill." 

 

"Sure. Whatever you want." Diana pets Nemo's wings who purrs. She smirks.

 

Pacifica goes over to the laptop and puts in ‘Numb3rs’. "If you don't like it let me know. It's a FBI show." 

 

Diana nods. “I’m sure it will be good.” She smiles.

 

"Cool.” Pacifica starts it and sits next to Diana.

 

Diana glances at Pacifica. “Are we... can we be friends?”

 

"Yeah of course! You seem pretty cool to me. I like the scales, I think it's cool." 

 

Diana blushes a bit and smiles sheepishly. “Thanks...” she looks down the ground before looking back to the TV. “You’re cool too.” ‘ _ Curse Space’s social awkwardness.’ _

 

"Thanks! I don't get complements often." 

 

“Really?” Diana looks surprised. Nemo glances at her and frowns.

 

Pacifica shrugs. “Terra doesn't get complimented. She just fall in the background. BUT! Now that we dye our hair. People now say our hair is nice." Pacifica plays with her pigtails.

 

Diana smiles. “That’s good. And it is pretty.”

 

"Thanks." Pacifica smiles

 

Diana nods and looks down. “Space always hates being in front of people. I never understood why.” She chuckles then sighs.

 

“She prefers to have her little ‘herd’ and take care if them rather than lead a crowd.” Nemo shrugs.

 

Pacifica nods "Yeah Terra-" 

 

A vortex appears  _ "Avatar entry complete." _  There is a snap sound and Pacifica falls backwards unconscious. Fox girl stands there with a smirk.

 

Diana stands. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?” Nemo stands as well.

 

"What does it look like?"

 

Diana tries to pick up Pacifica but can’t. She kneels down protectively instead. 

 

“What do you want?”

 

"Pacifica talks too much." 

 

Diana looks up and narrows her eyes. Nemo looks cautiously at her. “Are you Terra’s Deceit?”

 

"Am I? I'm not a snake." 

 

“No... but foxes are also animals associated with deception.” Nemo states.

 

"You think Xia could figure that out, but I guess not." Fox girl shrugs. 

 

Diana sighs. “You didn’t have to knock her out...” she pets Pacifica’s hair.

 

"You don't know that." 

 

“I do. You could have just silenced her with a hand over her mouth or something. Physical harm won’t help anyone.”

 

"Well now she doesn't know I was here." 

 

“And why would that be a problem?” Diana asks.

 

"We work in the shadows. It's for the best. It's better when they don't know you exist." 

 

Diana looks down. Nemo glances at her. “Diana, don’t listen to her. The others need you.”

 

“Yeah but... but maybe it was easier... before they knew about me...”

 

"I'm sorry the others don't treat you right. I really am. I know better than anyone how hard this job is." 

 

Diana nods slowly.

 

"You will never be liked. The others make that clear, but you still have a job to do. If they don't listen that's their problem. Don't let them stop you." 

 

Diana looks up at the fox girl and nods. Nemo bites his lip. “Diana...” he warns. 

 

“What’s your name?” Diana ignores him.

 

"Fiona, but don't go spreading that around." 

 

Diana nods. “That’s a pretty name.”

 

"So is yours." Fiona smiles. Diana smiles back. 

 

“Diana-“ 

 

“Nemo enough. Just go back to the Imagination and lock it.”

 

“I can’t do that. Only a side can.”

 

“Ugh fine. I’ll be back.” Diana and Nemo disappear. 

 

_ “Avatars disconnected.” _

 

Fiona smiles she looks at Pacifica "You are a little trouble maker. Trying to tell a stranger everything?" Fiona shakes her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

 

A few minutes later a vortex appears.  _ “Avatar entry complete.”  _

 

“Hey.” Diana approaches.

 

"Hey." Fiona waves.

 

Diana sits down. “So... how long have you been around?”

 

"Forever no one is honest all the time."

 

Diana nods. “I came around when Space was about two. I was actually a lot stronger back then.” She chuckles. “She would get up early in the morning and sneak out to the living room to grab MnM’s from the dispenser. I figured out how to get them without making a sound.”

 

"Nice that sounded like fun."

 

Diana laughs. “It was. Never got caught. Except one morning when she heard a noise in the kitchen and was frozen in fear. Her mom came out and sent her back to bed. That was the first time I met Athena.”

 

Fiona laughs. “That is amazing. You have a friend in me Diana."

 

Diana beams. “Thank you.”

 

Fiona raises in an eyebrow "You don't have to thank me for being your friend."

 

Diana shrugs. “Don’t have many.”

 

"That's fair, well I need to go. Try not to talk about me and keep this idiot from talking about Terra. You know how it is."

 

“Yeah... see you later then.”

 

Fiona does a finger salute and disappears. "Avatar disconnected." 

 

Pacifica groans and blinks. "What were we talking about?"

 

"Uh- we were going to watch that show." Diana gestures to the TV.

 

"Oh yeah, where did Nemo go?"

 

"Back to the Imagination. Kept glitching."

 

Pacifica nods "Oh ok, did I pass out?"

 

Diana bites her lip. "Yeah... You worried me..."

 

"Huh... I should go." Pacifica frowns.

 

"Why?" Diana frowns.  _ 'Should I tell her? But Fiona asked me not to. And Fiona's my friend. She trusts me. But Pacifica is also my friend... And she trusts me. Friendships are built on trust and honesty. But what do you do when one friend trusts you to keep something a secret? What do you do when another friend wants to know?' _ Diana plays with her cloak.  _ 'Lie of omission. It's the easiest. I won't say anything about it unless it comes up. If it does then I'll have to tell the truth... I just can't bring myself to lie to Pacifica...' _

 

"I need to get this check out. Make sure nothing is wrong."

 

Diana opens her mouth then closes it. She opens it again then looks away. 

 

Pacifica frowns "I'm sure it's nothing but Terra has a history and I just want to make sure. We can hang later."

 

"A history of what?"

 

"seizures, she used to have black outs when the mind just turn off. One of our biggest fears is getting them again so I really need to check this out." Pacifica stands up.

 

"O-oh-" Diana frowns and bites her tonuge. "Look I- I can't tell you everything. I'm not allowed. But- it's nothing with you. Some- someone uh- knocked you out."

 

"Knocked me out?" Pacifica frowns. “Who?"

 

Diana swallows. "I'm not allowed to tell."

 

"Why not? Was it one of yours? Was it Nemo?"

 

Diana opens her mouth then closes it and covers it with her hand. Her eyes beg Pacifica to stop asking.

 

Pacifica frowns deeper. "You know what? I'll figure it out myself. But who ever it was will pay." Pacifica disappears.

 

_ "Avatar disconnected." _

 

Diana closes her eyes. She sits down and holds herself. She refuses to admit to the tear meandering through her scales. She disappears. 

 

_ "Avatar disconnected. Stimulation over. Powering off." _

 

...

 

Diana goes to her room and quietly closes the door, being careful to keep her face hidden. Once the door clicks shut, she feels a sense of freedom in finally being able to cry without fear of judgement. The warm, salty water stains her cheeks as she makes her way to the terrarium. She gingerly picks up her gray and red corn snake that she named S'mores. He coils around her arm and slithers about. She smiles a bit and giggles. S'mores always had a way of cheering her up. She sighs and sits down on her bed, petting him. 

 

"What am I gonna do, little guy? I make two new friends and then one of them asks me to lie to the other..."

 

S'mores flicks his tongue.

 

"I mean... I could just stay silent. But then that caused Pacifica to become concerned about Terra having a seizure. Unless..." Diana frowns. "What if Fiona's the cause of her seizures? Can a side induce a seizure?" she closes her eyes in thought, her tears having stopped and now drying, making her cheeks feel sticky. She feels S'mores' smooth scales moving around her arm and hands. "Maybe I can ask Fiona next time I see-" 

 

Diana shoots up, face scrunched in pain. Her foot contorts itself as she takes deep breaths, trying to relax the cramp. "Not in pain. It doesn't hurt. I'm fine." she groans. "Space, why did you let your leg fall asleep!?" she lays back down once the moment has passed, panting. "Marie, you need to step up your game." she mumbles to the empty room, save for herself and S'mores. She sighs and rolls over, decided to take a nap for a bit.


	7. Negative Stew

Evelyn is chilling in the VR room. She doesn't know why? Pacifica as been running around trying to figure out who knock her out. Driving her up the wall. Evelyn pets the horse Brix gave her. It was a nice gesture so she keeps good care of it. She been waiting for an hour for someone to show up. She didn't send any messages so she's not surprised. That or either no one wants to hang with her.  _ 'Stupid of course no one wants to hang with you. Look at yourself your a disgrace.' _

 

A vortex finally forms. "Avatar entry complete." 

 

Nico appears and smirks. He walks towards her. "Good afternoon. And whom might you be?"

 

"Evelyn, your Nico? The one no one likes."

 

Nico rolls his eyes. "Simply for doing my job is all. Protecting Creativity from failure."

 

"Oh, yeah you got the hard job. The one no one likes."

 

Nico shrugs. "Sometimes it's fun. Playing the bad guy and all. Adds a bit of thrill."

 

"Yeah but then everyone hates you and that ruins the fun. I got to live with these people. It does Terra no good when we fight."

 

"Well I suppose you're right. For your case. But then what is a warrior without a foe?"

 

Evelyn laughs "What warrior? Pacifica? She's all talk."

 

"No. Xia. Her full name is Xiomara, Space's middle name. It means warrior. She's feisty when she's upset, I'll give her that. The torture she puts herself through in the Imagination." Nico shakes his head. "Her perseverance is admirable, if not bordering on stupidity. There is a time to just give up."

 

"So you stop her from doing something stupid even though everyone thinks you the bad guy? Your really just doing your job."

 

"Essentially." Nico nods. "Though sometimes doing my job involves methods of which they don't approve." He smirks. "My greatest scheme involved trapping her in the Imagination. When the others went to get her, they got trapped as well. Sure I may have  _ accidentally _ re-released Depression, but the Imagination was an unhealthy coping mechanism. Still can be if they stay too long. Like Diana. She's losing touch with reality. Space used to live double lives. One was her boring old real life. The other was Xia's life in the Imagination. Some mornings, Space would wake up and wonder if she's waking up as herself or this alternate self who was perfect and strong and brave and a leader and basically a superior version of herself. And then they wonder how I got so strong." Nico shakes his head. "Xia  _ made _ me. Whether she admits it or not."

 

"Oh... Wow that's ruff and there not going to listen to you."

 

"There's other ways to get people to listen to you than talking..." Nico grins.

 

"Yeah but... I don't know it just seems wrong." Evelyn looks down.

 

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

 

"I guess... I don't know I shouldn't talk to you." She pets the horse.

 

Nico raises a brow. "And why would that be, darling?"

 

"Bad influence? And don't call me darling. It's creepy."

 

Nico looks hurt. "Why, how am I a bad influence?"

 

"Your insecurities and you look evil and I just..." She pulls her hood up.

 

Nico kneels down. "You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover..."

 

"I know, I look like a reject wicked witch of the west."

 

Nico smirks. "Oh, but you are so much more?"

 

"I don't know." Evelyn shrugs "You try being jealousy, insecurities, anxiety and self worth."

 

Nico chuckles. "Quite the combo."

 

"Yeah I'm the whole negative combo. No one _ likes _ me but if they don't keep me happy I fuck with Terra's life."

 

"Mmm. Tough life."

 

Evelyn glares at Nico. "Are you mocking me?"

 

"Am I?" Nico pulls his red hood off, revealing thick red eyeshadow and the same soot-like substance that's on his hands on his neck as well. "Does it look like I'm mocking you?"

 

"I don't know! I'm just confused and lonely. I question Everything because there is no reason why anyone should like me. I'm the absolute worst." She squeezes the horse.

 

"Hmm." Nico watches her analytically. "And why would that be?"

 

"I look like the hulk's little sister, I'm negative all the time and I just make Terra's life worst."

 

"So how would Terra's life be better without you?"

 

"She wouldn't be jealous, actually be proud of her work instead of feeling like everything is shit. She would have no insecurities so self confidence would go up."

 

"Ah, but didn't you say you were self worth?"

 

"Yeah negative self worth."

 

"Okay, so who's positive self worth?"

 

"I think Pacifica." Evelyn shrugs

 

"Okay. Let's go back to jealousy. Jealousy helps give you goals, future achievements if you will."

 

"Yeah..."

 

"And anxiety and insecurity, my favorite topic. Anxiety protects from physical harm while insecurity protects from emotional harm, correct?"

 

"Insecurities cause emotional harm."

 

"Insecurities keep you from pursuing things that you will ultimately fail at. They hurt less than failure, though no one sees that."

 

"By telling you your shit?"

 

"If that's what it takes. As I said before, desperate times call for desperate measures." Nico chuckles.

 

A vortex forms. "Avatar entry complete."

 

"NICO!" Athena runs towards them.

 

Nico spins around. "Ah. Athena. We were just-" Athena goes to deck him, but Nico stops her fist, raising an unimpressed brow. Athena struggles to get her hand free. She looks at Evelyn.

 

"Look. Whatever he told you, he's lying."

 

"Oh, am I know?" Nico grins at Evelyn. "And what exactly did I lie about?" 

 

Evelyn opens her mouth but then closes it and looks down. "He's just doing his job." She whispers

 

"By making you feel like shit?" Athena asks. Nico simply chuckles.

 

"If that's what it takes. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

 

Nico grins. A thousand thoughts flashover Athena’s face. She finally gets her hand back and looks at Nico. “Go.”

 

“Why? I’ve done nothing wrong...”

 

“Just- go.”

 

"Nico hasn't done anything wrong."

 

“Evelyn, stop listening to him.”

 

“Oh yes! Evelyn, you should definitely stop listening to me...”

 

Athena shoves Nico away who just grabs her wrists and pulls her down with him. Athena struggles, fight or flight kicking in. “MARIE!”

 

Evelyn looks up. "Guys stop fighting! I'm not worth it." 

 

Athena growls and grabs Nico’s throat. He calmly continues to hold her wrists. She breathes quicker, eyes widening in fear as black begins to overtake her neck. 

 

A vortex forms. “Avatar entries complete.”

 

“What are you doing here!?” Marie looks at Diana. 

 

Diana ignores her and runs over to Athena, pulling her away from Nico. Athena gasps and fights against Diana’s arms. 

 

“Let her go!” Marie runs over and takes Athena from Diana, cradling her. 

 

Diana looks back at Nico and glares at him. Nico stands and smirks. “Fancy seeing you again...”

 

“I see your lies.” Diana confidently approaches. 

 

“Oh I’m sure you do.” Nico mocks and reaches for her wrist, but Diana slaps his hand away, unfortunately leaving her other arm open. He grabs it and holds her tightly. Diana grits her teeth and fights against him, but can feel the familiar sensation of insecurity flooding her. Her lips start turning black and she bites her tongue.

 

Evelyn looks panicked. She runs over and decks Nico in the face. "STOP!" Nico winces. Diana pulls away, breathing heavily. She quickly gets up. Nico looks up at Evelyn, glaring at her. "Your just scaring everyone. How is this supposed to help!?"

 

“Some people need to be reminded of their place... their function-“ Athena lets out a scream as a blast of yellow light sends Nico’s form glitching before it disappears. 

 

“Avatar failure.”

 

Diana pants, glaring at where Nico once stood. She wipes at her still black lips, but to no avail. Marie holds Athena protectively and looks between Diana and where Nico was. “What was that?”

 

“A blast of truth.”

 

“But- you’re Deceit?” Athena questions. 

 

Diana closes her eyes and looks down. “That is what you have decided I am.”

 

Evelyn takes deep breaths and sits down. "You all are more broken than I am." 

 

Athena, Diana, and Marie look at her. Diana kneels down in front of her and offers her hand.

Evelyn takes it. "Diana just save your ass and you don't even thank her. Are you all so single minded that you can't look past your basis and think that Diana is more than she seems?"

 

Marie bites her lip. “She’s too strong unsupervised...” Athena says quietly.

 

"All of you are too strong "unsupervised" that's why you work as a team. If you like it or not your all bullies to Diana." 

 

Athena looks down. Marie glances at Diana before looking down as well. Diana sighs. “Get Athena to her room. Calm her down.”

 

“Your lips are still black.”

 

“It’s fading. He didn’t have me long enough to start a tangent of uncontrollable lying.”

 

Athena looks up. “So that wasn’t you?”

 

“I’ll explain later.”

 

Athena glances at Marie before they both disappear. “Avatars disconnected.”

 

Evelyn looks at Diana. "Thank you for trying to save them. I know that couldn't be easy to do." Evelyn rubs the back of her neck.

 

Diana gives her hand a squeeze. “They weren’t the only one I was saving. I sensed him lying. I just want you to know that-“ she bites her tongue. “That it’s okay to feel the way you do. There’s nothing wrong with feeling this way time to time. But you can’t soak in it forever. There will be your prouder moments and your less proud moments. Right now, all you can see are your mistakes, your failures. But I hope one day you will see your successes as well.” She offers her a small smile.

 

Evelyn shrugs "Sounds easy in words harder in practice, but thanks. I'm so sorry that they treat you like Nico. I get how that feels." 

 

“I know. Just remember that you aren’t Nico. Please.”

 

"I'm Jealousy and insecurities. Insecurities fuels my jealousy. I am no better than Nico." she looks down.

 

“No. You are because you are mindful of who you are and how you affect others. Nico doesn’t care who he hurts and honestly takes joy in more aggressive methods.”

 

Evelyn sighs "I need to think about this." She rubs her head.

 

Diana nods. “Of course. I’m here if you ever need to talk.”

 

"Yeah..." Evelyn disappears

 

"Avatar disconnected."

 

Diana draws her legs up and closes her eyes.  _ ‘My room’s not safe right now... not if Nico’s going to try something...’ _ she ends on falling asleep on the ground.


	8. Questionable Tactics

Diana feels someone poking her. She groans and rolls over, curling more into the warmth of her cloak. She feels a blanket lay on her and sighs. She peeks up curiously. Leta is sitting next to her. Diana smiles and closes her eyes again, scooting up next to her. Leta pets her hair. Diana purrs, still half asleep. Leta smirks Diana feels something soft under her as she sinks a little into it. Diana relaxes more and drifts back to sleep. Leta stays and gently holds her.

 

…

 

Diana blinks and yawns.  _ ‘I’ve been sleeping a lot... I must be going into shed.’ _ She sighs. Leta looks over and pets her hair. “How long was I out?”

 

"3 hours."

 

“Holy sh-“ Diana coughs. “Uh... You’ve been here the whole time?”

 

"You were asleep before I got here so you slept for longer. Also yes I stay here."

 

Diana nods. “Do you know about Evelyn and Pacifica?”

 

"Yes?"

 

“I mean, do you know what just happened?”

 

"No." Leta frowns "Is Everything ok?"

 

Diana closes her eyes. _ ‘More harm than good will happen if I don’t tell her.’ _ “Pacifica got knocked out by a half fox side of yours. She’s Terra’s Deceit. She told me to not tell you...” Diana looks around nervously, ready to protect Leta if Fiona appears.

 

Leta frowns "I didn't know we had a Deceit... I guess that makes sense. Why did she knock Pacifica out?"

 

“She was going to talk about something personal to Terra. She didn’t want Pacifica to know she was there.”

 

"I see and Evelyn?"

 

“Nico was talking to her. I don’t know what he said, but he was lying. Nearly took Athena captive and me. Evelyn punched him and I shot a truth blast at him. His avatar failed.” Diana shrugs.

 

"Oh dear I will check on Evelyn later."

 

Diana nods. “She talked to me a bit and apologized for the others bullying me. Then said she needed some time to process and left.”

 

Leta nods "Are you ok?"

 

Diana yawns. “Just tired.”

 

Leta rubs her back. "Anything I can do?"

 

Diana hums, eyes sliding closed. She slouches against Leta. “Mmm... I’m okay. I might get snippy though. I think I’m going into shed.”

 

"Shed?"

 

"Like- uh." Diana blushes from embarrassment. "Like- my scales. Like a snake..."

 

"Oh fascinating, do you need help or are you good?"

 

"Uhhhhhhh... I mean... I've- kind of done it on my own... for a while... sooo..."

 

"Whatever makes you comfortable."

 

“Can- uh- well...” Diana picks at the scales on her hands. Leta tilts her head. “I guess... I haven’t gone into full shed yet, but if you’re around when I am...?”

 

"Let me know and I will help."

 

Diana smiles. “Thank you.” She closes her eyes.

 

"If you need anything let me know."

 

Diana nods. “I think I’m okay. I’m worried about Evelyn.”

 

"I'll check on her." Diana nods. Leta stands up and disappears. "Avatar disconnected."

 

Diana holds the blanket close and disappears. “Avatar disconnected. Simulation over. Powering off...”

 

...

 

Leta knocks on Evelyn's door. "Evelyn?" She gets no answer she knocks again. "Evelyn is everything ok?" No response Leta tries the door but it's locked. Leta sighs "If you want to talk you know where I am." Leta walks away.

 

Evelyn lays curled up holding the horse plushie. A hundred Thoughts in her head none makes sense. She curls up more and slowly falls asleep.

 

…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Starting sequence. Avatar entry complete.”

 

Diana walks around the room before sitting down.

"Avatar entry complete."

 

"Don't turn around." Fiona's voice calls out. She sounds angry.

 

‘Oh shit.’ Diana stands and faces her. “Lying was only going to hurt Terra more.”

 

"Looks like you can't follow simple instructions." Fiona's arms are cross as she glares at Diana.

 

“If she didn’t know, how was she supposed to help!? What you don’t know CAN hurt you.”

 

"What? What was hurting her? Tell me that? I asked you one thing and you threw it away!"

 

“I debate over it long and hard! Pacifica thought Terra was going to have a seizure! Evelyn needs help after Nico’s influence. Leta can’t help if she doesn’t know what’s going on.”

 

"I had nothing to do with Nico! And Pacifica would have found out it wasn't a seizure."

 

“Yeah, but you can save everyone’s panic by just telling them the truth!”

 

"You don't know anything! That wasn't your business. Thanks to you I had to do damage control."

 

Diana’s eyes narrow. “Define damage control?”

 

"You try wiping the memories of the fucking brain. Leta is a hard nut to crack."

 

Diana’s eyes widen. “You  _ what!? _ ” She clenches her fist.

 

"Oh please I did what I needed to do. How about next time keep your mouth shut." Fiona rolls her eyes.

 

Diana grits her teeth. “You’re wrong! You can’t keep doing this! It’s not healthy!”

 

"You don't even know what your talking about! This isn't your business."

 

“I know what it’s like to be Deceit! I know what it’s like to ruin my host’s life, for her to want to DIE because of what I did! And I will not just stand by while you make the same mistake!”

 

"What mistake am I making? I like to stay in the shadows what is wrong with that?"

 

“You need to work  _ together _ with the others! Hiding yourself from them is keeping Terra from being mindful of herself. And in being naive about herself, she doesn’t understand why some days she feels worse than others, why Evelyn feels worse.”

 

"You don't know Terra! Don't pretend that you know anything about us. You are a stranger, we have only been talking to each other for a week. Don't think you know anything." Fiona growls, her teeth sharp.

 

“Actually, Terra was a stranger when she saved Space.” Diana closes her eyes. “I knew the name Terra sounded familiar.” She looks up. “They were writing partners. During the aftermath of my mistake, Space wanted to die. She wanted to die so bad. Xia tried to help her vent, but ended up getting pushed aside. I let Space type whatever she wanted, whatever she  _ needed _ to. She needed help, and I would let her get help. It went against my function. It went against everything I stood for. I let her post that for complete strangers to read, to judge, to laugh, or maybe to help. And you know what? Two people respond. Terra was one of those people. A complete stranger saved our life. She helped us walk through that dark time and come out on the other side stronger.” Passionate tears shine in Diana’s eyes. “So yes. Strangers can help.”

 

"Terra is a good person. She's selfless and will help anyone in need. That's who she is, but not everyone is like that. I will not let her get into danger. There are things she can't say. She can handle her own problem so please stay out of it."

 

Diana closes her eyes. “That’s what I told Space...” she shakes her head. “Fine. You can’t help someone who doesn’t want help.”

 

"Thank you, but we are not friends. You lose that."

 

“Fine. I deserve that.”

 

Fiona smirks "Oh you deserve much worst." She disappears.

 

"Avatar disconnected."

 

"And that is for your downfall." Diana mumbles and closes her eyes.

 

...

 

A week has gone by and no one has heard from Terra or her sides. The others were starting to get worry. Diana paces the living room, Marie having called an emergency meeting and surprisingly, Diana was invited. “What did I do. What did I do?”

 

“What if she’s dead!?” Athena holds herself. 

 

“She’s not dead. She’s been online, we just haven’t talked.” Marie states and looks at Diana. “What do you mean, what did you do?”

 

Diana closes her eyes. “That fox girl Xia met? That’s Terra’s Deceit. I was talking with Pacifica when Fiona appeared and knocked her out because she was going to say something personal about Terra. She said she knocked Pacifica out so she didn’t know she was there. We talked for a bit and she asked me to not tell anyone about her. Well, after Nico’s visit with Evelyn, I fell asleep and when I woke up, Leta was there. I debated a bit before deciding to tell her what happened. She left to go talked to Evelyn, then later Fiona was back. She wiped Leta’s memory and then we got into a fight.”

 

“Physical?” Xia asks, a hologram of the events described being played in the middle of the living room. 

 

“Verbal.” Diana says. 

 

Brix bites her lip. “Does Terra hate us?”

 

Marie paces in thought. Everyone stays silent for a while. “I don’t believe so.” Marie finally says. “Perhaps she just needs alone time.”

 

“But just disappearing?” Athena says. 

 

“And what do we do when we’re upset?”

 

Athena looks down. “We try to communicate so no one gets more upset. Then it backfires. Then Diana tries to cover up-“

 

“Excuse me? I’m the one who makes us communicate, thank you very much.”

 

“But Marie is Logic.” Xia states. 

 

“But Diana has ultimate say in what Space does and does not say.” Marie thinks. 

 

Brix pulls her oversized gray hoodie closer to herself. “Is there anything we can do?”

 

“We can send a message to Terra. If she responds back then maybe we can see what’s up. Maybe it’s nothing terrible. Maybe she’s just been busy.” Marie shrugs. 

 

“Yeah. Busy feeling horrible about herself and there’s nothing we can do to help.” Athena mumbles. Brix closes her eyes and holds Athena tightly.

 

Xia glances at them. “It’s a wonder you haven’t fused yet.” She comments. 

 

“I will have Space text her and notify you of the following events.”

 

“Actually, That’s my job.” Diana mumbles, though no one hears her. 

 

“Sounds good Logi.” Xia turns to Brix and Athena. “You wanna go do something in the Imagination in the meantime?”

 

“Sure.” Brix stands. Athena stands as well and picks Brix up, carrying her to the patio door and out into the Imagination. Xia follows them. Marie goes upstairs, leaving Diana alone in the living room. 

 

She looks around the house that is an exact replica of the one her host grew up in. The soft yellow and orange walls give the atmosphere a warm, inviting feel. It had always been a good home, so why did she feel she had to hide? She sighs and goes to the kitchen, grabbing a can of soup for lunch as she scratches at her drying scales.  _ ‘Leta said she’d help me.’ _ She thinks then narrows her eyes, pouring the soup into a bowl.  _ ‘What if I ask if Leta can visit me due to prior arrangements?’ _ She sets the soup in the microwave and starts it.  _ ‘Yeah. That’s what I’ll do.’ _


End file.
